Katina Frontline Base
The Katina Frontline Base is a Cornerian base (not to be confused with the Katina Outpost Base) that provides fighter support against Venom's invasion fleet led by the Saucerer Flying Assault Fortress. Because of this, it is also home to some of Corneria's prized top guns, and as such have been thorns to the Venomian Army's invasion efforts. 'Appearance' The Katina Frontline Base is a pyramid-shaped base that sits out in a wide open field, surrounded by four tracks. 'History' Katina is one of Corneria's front line defense posts, because of this, the Venomian Army assaulted the Frontline Base during the Lylat Wars in an attempt to remove any chance of resistance against them. The fighting has been going on for quite some time, and the Cornerians may have suffered serious losses during the assault, being overrun by Andross's fighters. A distress call was received from Fox McCloud's academy classmate Bill Grey, one of the leaders of the Cornerian fighters who was in command of Husky and Bulldog Squadrons, that apparently there were hundreds of fighters swarming over the base. Bill told his soldiers to hang on as help was on the way (referring to Star Fox). They fought against several Invader II fighters, who were painted green in a failed attempt to confuse the enemy due to various design flaws. Bill had also informed Cornerian Command that an enemy mother ship had been detected on its way to the planet. Afterwards, the base came under direct threat by the lead ship of the assault force, the Saucerer, as it deployed reinforcements to the base upon arrival as well as prepared to vaporize the base itself with its energy beam, but was ultimately saved by the Star Fox Team. It is unknown what became of the base afterwards, although it is presumed that any damage sustained to it either during the battle or Saucerer's destruction was repaired and still acted under its duties. During the Anglar Blitz, Star Fox may have revisited this base or one of similar design. 'In the games' In Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, the main objective of the Katina mission is to protect the base against the Saucerer's attack run. Where you go next depends on whether you save the base or allow it to be blown away. If you fail to destroy the Core within sixty seconds, Saucerer's Core will discharge and vaporize the base. A surprise attack on Macbeth is no longer an option since Venom's forces are regrouping in the Sector X Nebula. If the tables are turned on Venom's forces, you can surprise the enemy by attacking their supply centre. Their sensors won't detect you if you fly through Solar's orbit. Either way, because of the support provided, Bill Grey will appear at the chosen route to return the favour. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' The Katina Frontline Base appeared in Star Fox Pentalogy. 'Versus Mode' In the versus mode in Star Fox 64, the Katina stage take place at the Frontline Base. All three types of vehicle are available for this stage. The four playable Pilot's can stand on top of the base, the Landmaster is able to proceed much quicker over the great distance, but the Arwing has the better advantage over the other two. Category:Locations Category:Bases